ParaMaka: She's Back
by Bubbly Noelephant
Summary: The name's Maka. I have a husband and 2 kids. My husband and I at the age of 17 released a demon who masked itself as a good sprit now, she's back... (A/N READ PARAMAKA BFORE THIS)
1. HI, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?

**HEY HOWDEY HEY! BUBBLES HERE! It had been awile hasn't it? Well, it is finally April 14! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

I woke up wearily, tired. Today was the day, I looked at the albino sleeping next to me.

"Soul." I say he just groans and rolls over.

"Soul." I say again. He just ignores me.

"You asked for this." I kick him off the bed and he falls with a thud and a groan.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I say getting up and going to my mirror Soul doing the same. When a 9 year old girl ran into our room.

"Dad, can Leah come over today?" Hailie asks him. As I'm brushing my hair, I see Soul look at me through the mirrors I sigh and answer.

"Hailie, mommy and daddy need to go somewhere today. You and Alice are going to stay at Aunt Liz's ok?" I say kneeling down to her size. She nods yes and runs out.

"How do you do that?" He asks.

"It's a gift." We both laugh. He walks up to me and puts his arms around me and burys his face in the crook of my neck.

"I can't belive you look 16 after having two children." He says to me.

"Well, I have the strech marks to prove it." I say. I wiggle out of his grasp and walk into my walk in closet. Dug out my old piece of cardboard. I walk back out.

"You ready?" I ask him. He nods. As if on cue, Liz shows up. Takes the girls, and we are off to South Deathcity Mall on the pumpkin orange motorcycle. When we got there, I could almost smell her. Alice.

The names Maka. I'm 26. I have 2 kids and a husband. I have a gift/curse. I can sense and talk to the dead. Those who know all of this already, can skip this. Me and my husband at the age of 17 released a demon who pretended to be nice. Now she's back.

"Yup she's here alright." I say sneaking under construction and done parts of the mall, and everything in between. When we got there we set up, luckily they stopped the construction or we would be screwed. We did the normal routine Soul on one side, me on the other.

"Are you sure you don't want to do the talking this time?" I ask. My hand touching his for reasurance. Our wedding rings touch. We havn't dome this since we where teenagers.

"Oh hell no." He says. I laugh a little we put the planchette around four (tobias means four, ANY DIVERGENT FANS?) times and stopped.

"Alice? Are you here Alice?" I ask we wait a minute the planchette moves to yes.

"Do you remeber us?" I ask it moves to yes.

"Alice, you need to go to the light, people are trying to do something, you can't just kill them." I say, the planchette begins to spell.

"W," I begin

"H, Y" Why.

"People are just doing thier jobs, it's not thier fault, they are doing what they are told." I say. It starts moving again.

"D"

"I, E" I was starting to get a little creeped out. I could tell Soul was too.

"How old are you?" I ask. It moves to my least favorite number

_0_

"Thank you for your time, it is very much appriciated." The planchette moved to goodbye. Me and Soul ran like our lives depended on it, witch in a way they did. We both hopped on the motorcycle and sped off. When we got to the house we where as confused as ever.

"A couple of years ago she was nice, now she's not, what happened?" Soul asks laying on the couch as I text Liz that she can bring the kids back.

"Even I don't know this one." I say. How can this even happen? It's never happened before. Ever. In a couple of minutes the children where back at home and playing as I sat on Soul's lap as he flipped through channels. Settling on some game show. I was on my laptop reseaching demons, I had to figure this out. Soul obvouly got boared of it and looked down at me.

"Whatcha doing Blondie?" Dammit.

"Shut it with the Blondie. You came up with that when we where six." I say.

"And demons, I have to figure this out." I say.

"Whatever Blondie."

Ugh. We sat there for awlie. I looked at the time, I got up and started making dinner after dinner, we put the kids down.

TIME SKIP

Me and Soul where in bed, when he asked me something,

"Have you figured out what happened yet?" He asks. I nod my head no, I didn't trust my own words. When I came up with something,

"Well, actually, ghosts can lie. So she could've just been a demon from the very beggining. That's an option." I say. What happened to not trusting my own words? Then we both fall asleep, me in Soul's arms, peacefully.

* * *

**DONE! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED! REVIEW (nice things please, not about how I spell things please)! BUBBLES OUT! PEACE!**


	2. I'M GETTING WORRIED

**HEY! BUBBLES HERE! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

"Mommy?" I wearily opened my eyes, to see a little girl, with a teddy bear in her arms. Looks like she was crying. She was tugging at Soul's old shirt that was now my pajama shirt.

"What is it Hailie?" I ask getting up trying not to wake up Soul but failed.

"I had a dream where *sniff* a girl took control of me and I had t-to *sniff* die" My eyes widened. I looked at the time, 3:00, on the dot. What. The. Hell. I looked at Soul, his eyes where just as mide as mine. I really felt bad for the poor girl.

"Oh, come here." I say helping her into out king sized bed. She fell asleep almost instantly, I fell asleep looking at Soul.

In the morning, I woke up to a dry tear sained 9 year old and a snoring albino. I get up out of bed to go make breakfast. I think back to the first time I had that dream. 8 1/2. I was scared out of my shit. It looks like she was to. Almost right on it. This was just creepy. A purple cat appeared on our window,

"Hey Blair. Here are your scraps." I say going to the frige and taking an paper plate and putting on the window. Getting a meow in return. I whent back to making breakfast, she could tell i was deep in thought.

"What is Maka-chan thinking?" Blair asks me snapping me from my mind. Also drawing my attention away from the eggs I was making.

"Nothing. Something creepy happened last night. I can't seen to take my mind off it." I say, putting bacon down in the pan. Hearing a sizzle and almost burning myself on some bacon greese.

"Oh, ok. Blair-chan needs to go. Bye Maka-chan, bye Soul-kun!" Blair said hopping from our window. Soul turned me around at kissed me.

"Good morning." He says.

"Morning." I say turning back to the stove as he got to the coffe maker. After a long cofy silence. Soul pipes up.

"What do you think about Hailie? That was creepy." He says getting out my Power Rangers cup and his AC/DC one.

"No duh, I know genes run deep. But that's just a new level of deep." I say Getting out plates and cups for the girls. As if on cue, Allie walks down the stairs in her Disney princess nightgown Hailie following close behind both looked tired.

"Wow, I'm suprised you both got up early. It's a Monday and your first day of school." I say making both girls giggle. We all sat down and watched tv, when I relized the time, SHIT. I jumped off of Soul's lap and ran upstairs to get myself together. Hailie and Allie following close behind me. We all ran into our respected rooms, I slapped on a Simpsons shirt, and some jean shorts lastly my army boots. I ran down the stairs just finishing the side braid in my hair. I was out of breath.

"Girls! Hurry up!" I say as the girls where running down with thier backpacks.

Onece they where at school, when I came home, Soul was in the exact same spot, with his bacon, watching the news. Not even noticing me.

"Oh yes the girls got there just fine, thanks for your concern." I say sitting next to him. He just laughed as I plopped down next to him.

"I knew you where gonna make it, your reliable." He says. Ruffling my hair. We watched the tv for awile. I got up I stunk, this, is why I hate summer, you sweat, you stink, you stink, you have to take more showers, when you take more showers, the water bill goes up. So on and so fourth.

"Shower?" He asked me I nodded and whent upstairs and into our private bathroom. I undressed, undid my braid, and started the shower. When I got out I got redressed, when I looked into my vanity. The first thing I saw, was a girl, in a black dress and a black bow in her hair. As pale as fuck, with blood all over it. I screamed and punched my mirror. Soul immediatley ran upstairs.

"Maka! You okay?" He asks me. Holding me.

"I *sniff* she *sniff* *sniff* mirror." Soul istantly understood what I was saying.

"Maka, she's gone. It's ok." He says trying to resaasure me. He instanltey noticed my bloody hand.

"Maka come one, we need to fix your hand." He says and leads me to the bathroom and starts plucking the glass from my stick bloody knuckles and hand. Cleaned it and stuff,

"How did you learn this?" I ask. I was still an emotional wreck, but like i've said I'm a curious person.

"After watching you do it for 9 years or so, I've picked up on somethings." He says bandaging the hand.

"What did she look like? Did she still look the same or demonfied?"

"Demonfied. Black dress, black hair, pale as fuck, and a black bow in her hair with blood on it." I say moving my hand a little. Soul gets up,

"Well, better go fix the mirror." He says kissing my head. He turns back to me.

"Can you draw her? Witch hand do you draw with?" I raise my non ingured hand, and nod yes I walk out with him grab my scetchbook and started drawing sitting on our downright comfy bed. As Soul brought up the extra mirror and started drilling. After an hour or so, Soul was done. He whent off to go the the kids. 5 minutes later he was back and two little girls ran into our room, Allie carring some flowers and Hailie carrieing a card. After that where on top of me,

"Are you okay mommy?" Allie asked me

"What happened mommy?" Hailie asked me

"I'm just fine. Just a little stingy.," I said gesturing to my hand. After, I noticed Soul leaning on the doorframe, smirking with his shake like teeth.

"As for what happend, I just cut myself that's all." I say. Soul told them to go to home work and walked in with a plastic bag.

"I hope this numbs the stingyness a little." He says as he hands me the bag, I take out the contents to find a bottle of white whine,

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Soul." I say as he chuckles. He sits down on the bed, rubbing my foot, I was leaning on the headboard with my legs touching my chest. I was almost done with the drawing. Just a little bit more shading.

"Done." I turn the picture around so Soul could see it.

"Woa, what the hell happened to pale green and sweet and innocent?" He asks taking the picture from me and examining it more closley.

"Like I said, ghosts can lie." Twisting and shaking my wrist a little it was sore after drawing all that time. Not to sound so braggy but it looks like you could just pluck it off the page.

"I feel like I should change this." I said gesturing to the now pink gauze around my hand. Soul nodded and helped me.

"Lemme go make dinner." I say getting up off of the counter. But Soul stopped me.

"Oh hell no, I am not having my wife that is an emotional wreck and with an injury make dinner. We'll order Mexican, alright?" I nodded hearing the certainty in his voice letting me know I could never win this. I was about to regect to it anyway, but Soul was already dialing the number to the Mexican place. I walked downstairs to cut out coupons for the Mexican. A little girl was tugging at the chain on my shorts.

"Mommy?" Allie asks me. I look down at her, I heft her up onto the counter.

"What is it?" I ask her. She opens her mouth to speak when Soul shouts down the steps,

"What do you guys want for Mexican?"

"The usual." I shout back. I look back to Allie.

"I have a problem, I have this dream," _Oh Gods, please no._

"where this girl, she wants me to play with her and, I always say yes and, she always kills me. In the end, always." She finishes, I guess Alice likes to twist things up every once and awhile.

"Baby, you can't stop that stuff from happening. You have to wait until you grow out of it, ok? I really wish I could help you, but I don't know how. Trust me, I really wish I could, but I can't." I say, kissing her on the head and taking her off the counter, I pat her back,

"How about you go play with Hailie until the food gets here, alright?" She gives a silent ok and skips away to Hailie who was playing with Barbies. I walk upstairs and plop straight down onto me and Soul's bed, arm over my head, and just thought.

_What the hell did Alice want from us?_

I didn't even notice Soul walk into the room, he sat on his side of the bed and put my head in his lap. I finally notice him, but don't show it.

"What's got Blondie all upset?" He asks me. _Ugh, I give up._

I pretend that he just said my normal name. I remove my arm from my face.

"Allie, is having an Alice dream." I say. Soul look shocked, but not too shocked.

"Seriouly?" He asks me, taking my ingured hand and rubbing it with his tumb soothingly.

"It's a little different, Alice asks her to play, she always saysdfhklz _**(A\N SHIT! SOMETHING JUST PUSHED ME AND I'M HOME ALONE, it wasn't like a violent push, like it wanted to let me know it's**_** here.)** yes, like she can't refuse it. Alice always ends up killing her in the end." I say. Soul stops stroking my hand and starts stroking my head.

"I'm worried Soul." I say getting up and snuggling up to him. I really was scared for our children. I don't want them to see what I did.

"It's going to be fine Maka." Soul says, then the doorbell rang throughout the house.

After we all ate and whent to bed and everything. I was restless and Soul could tell, he held me tight and he fell asleep that way. Just at death hour on the dot both girls where holding hands and tugged at me to let them in, I granted. I still couldn't sleep so while we had a full house I just couldn't sleep. We all stayed like that until morning.

Soul's POV (RARENESS)

I woke up and took the girls with me. I felt bad for Maka, I felt like she needed something. Something from all of us. The girls where awake and where helping me.

"Almost done Daddy?" Allie asks me, I nod suddenly toast pops fron the toaster and we are all ready to go and suprise Maka. I took it upstairs to find Maka still sleeping soundly, she looked so small in the king sized bed. I placed the girls hands on either side of the tray and told hem to go wake her up. She groggily did, whe she opened her eyes,

"Oh, thank you. I love it." She hugs both girls, we all eat breakfast. I feel like this really helped Maka. I feel like she needed this.

* * *

**SOOOO SORRY I HAD TO CUT THIS SHORT! I feel like someone is watching me and its really creeping meh out. BUBBLES OUT! PEACE!**


	3. SOMEONE CREEPS ME OUT

**HEY HOWDY HEY! I'M BACK! Hope you guys are liking this, I am having a hella time writing it. Anyways, HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

MAKA'S POV

As I read a magazine on the deck railing, something tugged at me. I looked down expecting to see Allie or Hailie. But no one. But, then I was sucked out of this world. I saw a little girl in a victorian dress like Alice's acsept purple and white and no bow, a headband. She also had brunette hair. I had a feeling I could speak so I decided to try.

"Who are you, what do you want?" I ask, we where floating in clouds, like in heaven. It felt funny, but nice.

"I am Caroline, I am Alice's sister," Shit. Another one, gods, can I ever get a break?

"the good one seriously. Hello, Maka," How did she know my name?

"I am here to warn you. Alice is out to get you. She is going to make you go insane, so your dreams become a reality. You must confront her, no matter how much she startles you. As for the murder she told you, she got shot as an EXECUTION. She was murdering people by the thousnds, we and the whole town had no choice. She has had an eye on you ever since you where born." She finsihes, I was truly astounded. What. The. Fuck. I was just about to speak when she started talking again.

"I must go, my time was limited here, remember, confront her. It will save your children too." She says fading away. As soon as I blinked I was back, on the railing, on Earth. In a gust of wind. I sat here thinking about what she just told me. When Soul came outside.

"Maka, pizza's here." He says I turn around to look at him.

"Ok, I'll be in in a minute." He nods as I hop off the the railing, and into the open sliding door. I sat down with two slices of pizza. Everyone else got one slice.

"Why does mommy have more then daddy?" Hailie asks. I look at her from the tv.

"Because, I'm a hungry person. I have an appitite the size of three of you." I say pionting at her.

"But then won't you get-" She was cut off.

"Hey, watch it. I have been eating like this ever since I was younger then you. Don't push your bedtime." I say finishing my first slice off pizza. Moving on the the second. Everyone was having a conversation I just wasn't paying attention. What was that? Confronting? What did this thing want with my daughters? What the hell was going on? Soul and I took the girls upstairs, Hailie was in bed, I sat down on the bed when she called me.

"What is it Hailie?" I ask her.

"Why are these things happening?" She asks me, poking my almost healed hand. It didn't hurt when people did it anymore. It was just going to leave a nasty scar. Oh gods, I HATE this question. Gotta think fast, fast...

"I will tell you when your older, ok?" I say. Nice Maka,... real smooth. Ugh, somtimes I hate myself. She nods says goodnight. I kiss her on the head. I walk out and turn off the lights.

SOULS POV

I just tucked in Allie into bed. Se asked me something.

"Daddy, whats wrong with Hailie?" she asks me. Maka's good with the questions. I'm not. That's why she gets Hailie, she is the question asker. Don't get me wrong I love Hailie to bits and pieces, I just don't like the questions, I sigh.

"I'll tell you when your older." I say to her. She says godnight as I close the door and say love you.

As I walk into Maka and I's room, I see that she is already together and getting ready. Noticing me, she walks up and hugs me. Almost like she is scared. Because she is. I hug her back in a comforting way,

"Maka, whatever is is, you can tell me." She nods. She gets into bed as if nothing was said. Nothing was done like nothing was... nothing. I take off my shirt and get into bed with her. We where just staring at eachother. I decide I want answers.

"Maka, what's wrong?" I ask her. She just turned around so she couldn't face me. I turn her around.

"Please tell me." I say. Holding her face, so she couldn't move. She just looked everywhere but me.

"Maka Rebecca Evans, tell me." She just buried her face in the crook of my neck and mumbled something.

"Maka, english, now" I say. I was getting frusterated.

"I'm *sniff* worried about the kids *sniff* Soul. Alright?!" She said almost shouting not enough to wake up the kids. Not at all. My eyes soften looking at her now quietly sobbing face.

"I'm sorry Maka. I'm so sorry." I hated this, I didn't like it when she cried or sad. Period. Anyone who has made her cry ended up in the hospital if I had a say. She cried into my bare chest I held her close to me. I stroked her hair as my bare chest dampened. I felt bad for her. She didn't deserve this. At all. She hasn't rested in weeks. She had work, Alice down her throat, providing food for us, being a mother in general, and so much more.

"What does s-she want with t-them?" I knew she was directing to Alice.

"I don't know." I say. She jumps into this whole story about Alice's sister. I pull her away from my dampened chest. I see her now tear stained face.

"Hey, why don't you go and splash some water in your face, alright?" I say. She nods and walk to our private bathroom and shut the door.

MAKAS POV

I close the door silently. I splash cold water on my face. I lean on the edge of the sink and look in the mirror. I almost screamed at what I saw. Alice was my reflection. I cracked my neck, she cracked hers. _Confront._

"I'm not afraid of you." I whisper. She ever so slightly flinched I almost didn't notice.

_Confront._

"You won't control me." I whisper. She gives me the most demonic look I have ever seen. She faded away. I walk out of the bathroom with my arms wrapped around me. Soul was waiting he instantly hugged me and rocked me back and fourth. Gently.

SOULS POV

"Trust me, Maka, I'm worried about them too. But they will be fine." She opens her mouth to speak but I continue.

"becauase your here. Their mother, who is there to confort and chase away nightmares, I will stand by you. I'm worried too, but I know they will be fine because we will get through it together. No matter what. We will all be here. Me, Allie, Hailie, and all of our friends, we will be here. No matter what happens. You have to remember that." I say. I take her still tear stained face in my hands. I kiss her with everything that I had. She gladly complied. I needed air I reluctantly pulled away from her. I held her to my chest. I slowly rocked her back any forth. We stayed like that for awhile. Until I look down at her. She looks so cute when she sleeps. Her forest green eyes closed, hair cascading with out her trying. I gently pick her up in my arms and take her to the bed. Almost tripping on my sweatpants. I fell asleep after a long time. I lost track after an hour or two.

* * *

* **Wipes bow * DONE! You people will never know how many times I had to re type the Allie and Soul scene. It go soo frusterating. PEACE OUT BROSKIS!**


	4. I GO LIFELESS

**HEY! ARE YOU GUYS EXSITE? I'M EXSITE!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

* * *

MAKAS POV

I woke up wearily, I really didn't feel like getting up. I didn't have to go to work until around 12, so I had time. The doorbell rang. Soul, being a deep sleeper I had to go and get it. I slap on some sweatpants and walk\run down our grand staircase. There was a toned man with black hair at the door. I wasn't in the mood for this guys shit right now. No one wakes mama on a sunday. At freaking 7:15 am.

"Look," I begin, rubbing my eye.

"I don't want your daughter's girlscout cookies. Or your son's popcorn. So, go find someone else to give cookies or popcorn to." I finish with a yawn. He sighed,

"That is not why I'm here. Are you Mrs. Maka Evans?" He asks. His voice is deep. But not too deep.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I ask.

"I have heard you are a medium? Am I correct?" He asks arching a brow at me. I sigh. I lean against the door.

"I guess you could say that, why?"

"How do you feel about possession?"

"I have been close too it. Why?"

"Would you do it if someone could get them out of you?" He asks me. Shit. There was only one way this was going.

"Maybie, if the demon isn't so demonic."

"Have you heard of the spirit Alice?"

"Yes"

"Well," He begins and trails off. I sigh

"Fine" I say.

"Thank you Mrs. Evans. My name is Azusa, please meet me at the mall at around 2:15. That would be great." He finishes. He notices my hand. But not the bandage.

"What a lovely ring, Mrs. Evans." No coveration please, I want to SLEEP. I hold out my hand.

"How many carats?"

"14.2" I say yawning.

"Well, I will let you get some sleep." He says as he begins to walk away. I close the door and smile, when I close the door and groan. My wedding and engagment ring are both 20.3 carats, Soul spoiled me so much. If I as little looked at something in the mall he would ask if I wanted it. He said he would do anything for me, if that meant buying me Kim Kardashan's wedding ring then he would do it. I told Azusa 14.2 so he doesn't think where loaded. Because was aren't. I come upstairs I groan as I climb back into bed. Soul instantly takes me into his grasp. He cracks one eye open,

"What was that?"

"This guys asked me to do something and I agreed." I say cuddling up to him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is it?" He asks.

"A possesion, but they are going to get it out of me. They are just using my body as a well, body." I say. Soul sighs.

"I'm coming then." He insists. I shrug and cuddle up close I was cold.

TIME SKIP

SOULS POV

I woke up before Maka and put some eggos in the toaster for the girls. It was 9 am. We had about 5 hours before we had to leave. A little girl with ashe blonde hair and crimson eyes comes down the stairs.

"Good morning daddy." She says.

"Hey Hailie." I say kissing her. Then, as if on cue, another ashe blonde comes down the stairs with a yawn.

"Hey Soul." Maka says to me kissing me. She got out her ouija mug and my red one. She started making coffee. We all had breakfast and shit. Tsubaki took the kids and 1:27, and me and Maka where off to the mall on my motorcycle.

TIME SKIP

When we pulled up there, there was a tones guy with coal black hair. Maka hopped off before me. I walked up behind her. Face to face with whatever his name is. Maka told me his name, it was just really spritual I can't rememeber it.

"Hey, Mrs. Evans, you ready?" He asks her. She nods. He looks over at me. He smiles.

"Ah, and you must be Mr. Evans?" He says to me as I shake his hand.

"Soul, please." I say letting go of his hand. We all sit down at a table. Maka knows the drill she sits down in her chair and makes her self completeley vunerable. Another medium is there, I think Azusa said her name was something wired, like Medusa or something.

"If there is an entity in this buliding with us, can you come out for us? Please speak through this girl. Her name is Maka Rebecca Evans, she claims you know her. You may communicate through her to us." She says. Maka's eyes go lifeless,

"I will only say this once I am not a patient person. You cannot get rid of me, I will stay where I want to stay. If you keep your constucution going," Maka is paler then ever her voice is deeper then ever, I'm getting nervous.

"people will continue to die, If not, well *chuckles* that is between me and me," She begins to sing the creepiest version of a song that I have ever heard.

"1,2 buckle my shoe, 3,4 open the door, 5,6 pick up sticks," Medusa stops Alice.

"ALL SPIRITS LEAVE THIS ROOM!" She shouts Maka sits there. Laying on the floor lifeless.

She slowly rises up. Eyes open, pale.

"*chuckles* you think it would be that easy? Try a little harder..." It looks like Medusa knows exactly what she's doing.

"ALL DEMONS AND SPIRTS LEAVE THS ROOM WITH GOD AS MY WITNESS BLESS THE GIRL!" She shouts. This is just like that movie Grave Encounters that I walked into Maka watching once. I didn't sleep for a whole week. I shiver. Alice immediatley makes Maka drops to the floor again.

* * *

**CLIFFIE HANGERS! I KNOW YOU LOVE EM! PEACE OUT BROSKIS!**


	5. I GIVE MY DAUGHTER A GIESHA

**HI! WHATS UP BROSKIS?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

MAKAS POV

I woke up wearily in me and Soul's bed. I had a throbbing headache. I got up anyways. I relized what happened before. I shiver at the thought. I walk past Hailie's room. I hear something. I walk in to find her sobbing on her bed.

"Hailie, what's wrong?" I ask gently sitting on her bed. She instantly falls into my lap.

"I-I keep having the d-dream." She says. I pat her head in a comforting way, like Soul usted to do to me when I had the dream. Then I think of something. I heft Hailie up into my arms. I lead her into our bedroom, I set her on the bed. I dig under it until find my object of desire. I find her eyes closed still crying.

"Hey, Hailie, stop crying. I have something for you." She sniffs and looks up at me with wonder. I hold out a small gold box, it had floral print on it. A cherry blossom on it to be exact, along with geisha.

"Ohh." She says. I wrap her hands around mine. Witch are around the box.

"Why, mommy?" She asks me. I look up at her. She was starting too look a little better, eyes still puffy. Not to mention red.

"Instead of crying, you put your tears in here. When you really need them, you take them out and use them. I used it when I was about your age, my mom gave it to me. Now, I'm giving it to you." She nods. She opens the box to find a melody playing. Also, a little necklace. Made of silver. Of a cross, much like mine. I put it on her neck as she continues to sniffle.

"Be careful, only use the tears if you really, really, **really **need them. Alright? Do you feel better?" She nods and hugs me.

"Thank you mommy." She says to me. I sigh and take her back to her room. She says something to me,

"Did you ever use your tears mommy?" She asks me. I smile at her.

"Not really, only once. I had this dream, and it sort of just happened. Hailie Jade, doesn't cry if she doesn't have to. Am I right?" I ask. She laughs and nods and hugs me. I kiss her and leave her in her room. Fastinating over the little box. I just relize that I haven't seen Soul since the possession. I look downstairs for him, I can't seem to find him anywhere.

"Soul?" I ask in every room. Where is he dammit, I was getting frusterated. Until I finally found him, laying on the couch. With Allie in his lap, both sleeping. I kiss both of them on the head and go to make breakfast. It wasn't until after breakfast, as if on cue. Soul woke up to the smell of homemade waffles with vanilla. I felt something wrap around my torso and nuzzle in my neck.

"Your hair smells nice." Says the obvious voice behind me. I turn around in his grasp to see crimson and silver blonde. I giggle.

"It's about time you woke up Sleeping Beauty." I say as I kiss his nose. Allie walks into the room.

"Save the mushy gushy stuff for later! I'm hungry!" She says getting into her chair.

"Well, breakfast is done, so you woke up just in time." I say kissing her haed and going to get Hailie. I knock on her door.

"Hailie? Breakfast." I say walking into her room. I see her on her bed watching Spongebob. She looks up at me and hold her arms out for me to pick her up. I walk down the stairs with Hailie in my arms. I sit her down at the table we all eat and talk.

TIME SKIP

I was in our bedroom reading a book. Allie ran into our room.

"Mommy, my back hurts.." She says. I heft her up onto our bed. I lift up her shirt, I keep a gasp under wraps. There where burning scars on her back. A 'A' was on her back. I run into our bathroom. I dampen a cloth with cold water and dab her back with it.

"All better." I say kissing her head and she says a 'thank you' and runs out. I look in my mirror. Alice is there. I look behind me and out the door and turn back to her.

"Look you little mother fucker, if you ever do that to my kids again, I swear to Death that I will die go to hell and back and rip you to shreds. It's one thing to mess with me, but if you mess with my kids one more time I will freaking kill you. I don't care what happens to me, I care about my family. Do that again, you won't be able to anymore. I will rip your freaking hands off, and stuff them up your little shithole. You got it?" I say. I didn't care if she was a demon anymore. She hurt my kids, that's crossing the line. No one. And I mean no one. Messes with my kids. She just stares back at me with a steight face. She dissolves.

My life is turning to shit.

Freaking shit.

She crossed it.

* * *

**ARE YOU GUYS LIKING IT?! PEACE OUT BROSKIS!**


	6. WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY DOORSTEP?

**HEY BROSKIS! WHAT'S UP? TRUST ME, i would've updated sooner but I was watching episodes of my favorite youtube series. Hey, I have a life outside of you people.** **So yeah, nothings been happening in my life.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

It was midnight not a living thing was heard. I packed up my bags. I hated doing this, but, if it was the only way to save my family, I was gonna do it. I packed up everything I owned. Leaving my closet looking like nothing was ever there. I took one last look at Soul, he looked so peaceful there, I slowly walked up to him and stroked his snowy while head for a minute. I kissed him after.

"Soul, I'm sorry. But, when things get better. I'll come home p-promise. I'm putting you and the kids in danger. I'm sure you'll be able to manage. I left you most of my money on the kitchen table. The morning's breakfast is in the refrige to get you started. I know you can't cook, but by the time I get back you'll be a natural. Just remember I love you. In good times and bad." I was about to cry. But, I feel like I'm putting my family in danger. If I leave she'll leave. I sigh and get up to Allie's room. Her little hands where gripping her blanket. As if to never let go. I sat on the edge of her bed lightly. I looked down at her ashe blond hair.

"Allie, you don't understand what's going on right now, but all you have to know is that it's dangerous and I'm the cause of it. When things get better mommy's gonna come home, alright?" I say. As if she could hear me. I gave birth and married some deep sleepers. I kissed her head as she stirred a little in her sleep.

I made my way to Hailie. Oh gods, this was gonna be hard. Hailie was my little baby. Not that I didn't love Allie. I loved both of my girls. As I slowly opened her closed door, I could see her sleeping soundly. The box I gave her was on her nightstand. I had a feeling she was gonna use it. I kneel next to her sleeping face as I stroked her cheek.

"Oh gods, Hailie. Mommy's going away for awile. I promise I'll be back. When things are better. I cross my heart. It's just that," I was starting to choke up. No, not going to happen.

"just that thing are going a little bad for us. I'm putting you and Allie and Daddy all in danger. Remember, to use your tears when your really going to need them. But I don't think that's gonna happen. Hailie Jade doesn't cry." I left the house without another word. Until I turned around outside to look at the almost Playboy sized mansion. I was gonna miss it a lot.

"I'm going to miss all of you.." I whispered and blew and kiss to the house and ran away. Probably taking Alice with me.

MORING SOULS POV

I woke up wearily. Usually in the morning, something delicious smelling slapped me in the face when I woke up. This time there wasn't. Something was off. Mabie Maka was still sleeping. I felt the spot next to me. It was cold. Like it had been vacant for hours. I checked the girl's rooms to see if one of them had a nightmare and she slept there for the night instead. Nothing. I was starting to get worried. I sped down to the kitchen. I almost didn't notice the piece of paper of the table in Maka's perfect cursive. Not to mention the ass load of cash.

_Soul,_

_Your probably really mad or frustreated or both by the time you read this. You know better then anyone that I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to._

_It's just that Alice is connected to me and only me. If I leave she'll leave our kids alone before she hurts them more. Like the big red A on Allie's back. I don't want that happening again to anyone else. I left with most of my money to keep you stable for a little bit._

_When things become better I'll come back I promise. I said goodbye to all of you last night. Food is in the firige to start you off with food. I bet you'll manage._

_Love,_

_Blondie_

What? WHAT? DAMMIT ALICE RUINED FREAKING EVERYTHING! Why!? She made the love of my life and my wife run away. I hope she's happy. Freaking happy.

MAKAS POV

I was watching morning news in my old apartment. I missed my family so much already. But, if Alice was gonna hurt them, and she was connected to me, I would do what I have to do. The news was talking about some earthquake when my phone went off. I sighed. It was Soul, would he be able to track me through my phone? No, I answer.

"Hello?"

"Maka! Baby, where are you?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you Soul." I was about to cry.

"Maka, the girl's miss you more than me. The girl's are wondering where you are and I don't know what to tell them. We all miss you." He says.

"Say I'm on a trip with my mom to Spain." I was Spanish, so it would work. He sighs through the phone

"Maka, please." He begs.

"Soul, I'm sorry. I promised I would come home when it was better and when she was gone. You know better than anyone that I always keep my word." I say.

"I love all of you." I say and hang up. I was tearing up. No, AW FUCK IT. I started tearing up. Then, it started just thunderstorming outside, it always happened when I cried. Someone knocked on my door, before anything I made sure it wasn't anyone who could tell Soul where I am. I opened up the door to my mom. You're probably screaming at your screen saying-

"MAKA ALEJHANDRA REBECCA ALLISON EVANS, YOUR MOM?! REALLY!? YOUR MOM IS THE PERSON YOU DON'T WANNA SEE, SHE'LL TELL SOUL THE SECOND SHE LEAVES!"

Well, mabie you want me to explain. My mom would never tell anyone anything I wouldn't want her to.

"Oh, Mieha." Mieha was something in Spanish. I was crying to much to think. She held me close to her as I cried. I haven't seen her ever since last Christmas. She held me by the shoulders and looked at me.

"Look at the young woman you became. I'm so proud of you." I nodded. Not trusting my own words.

"Where are my grandchildren and Soul?" I started crying again. She rubbed my back like Soul would. I explained the whole thing. She just nodded. In case your wondering what my mom looked like, she had tanned skin and hair down past her thighs. She had my forest green eyes also. She was also only 31 years old. She gave birth to me at a young age. I was happy I inherited nothing from my dad. She sighed when I finished explaining.

"I think you did the right thing. That was what I loved about mi little Maka everyone else before herself." She said right after she hugged me. She looked at her watch.

"Mieha, I have to go. I have to get home at around 7." It was already 6:30.

"Bye, Mom." I say as I hug her.

"Bye Mieha." She said walking out the door. I felt so lonely now. I walked past a mirror and as I walked by it I saw Alice.

"You will never, ever, ever control me. Ever. You could try, you can't." I said she just smirked. Then, the sort of but not really unexplainable,

"Just watch me." She said. She just dissolved.

SOULS POV

I sat in my office. Head in my hands. Why? I felt like killing myself. Something tugged at my sweatpants. I looked down to see Hailie. Teary eyed. About to cry. Shit.

"Daddy? Where m-m-mommy?" She asked. Oh shit, think think...

"Mommy's in Spain with grandma." I say. She ran away crying. I walked up to her room, I walk inside to see her crying on her bed with a gold something in her hands. I walk up behind her and sit down on her plushy bed. I pull her to my lap.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask as she snuggles into my chest.

"I know mommy's not in Spain. I can feel it." What? How, what?

"I'm that bad of a liar aren't I? Just one thing can you-" I laugh.

"Not tell Allie? Sure." She laughs.

"What's this?" I ask pointing at the little box.

"A present from mommy. She said to keep my tears in here and use them when I really need them. I really needed them." She said.

"I remember this thing." I say. She yawned in my lap. It was late and past her bedtime anyway.

"Someone must be tired." I say she giggles as she gets to bed and is out like a light. I chuckle at the sight.

MAKAS POV MORINING

I was getting myself together to go to the supermarket. I needed food. I was wearing a Tinker Bell shirt some ripped jean shorts. My hair was in a high ponytail with my bangs framing my face. I grab my Alice in Wonderland purse and army boots and make my way to the store.

When I got there for some reason everyone was checking me out. Usually I come here with the kids. I sigh and go about my buiesness. I was in the drink section when an italian guy about 28 came up to me.

"Hey chicka"

"Hi." Hey, I might've left my family but I was still married.

"Wanna,.. come back to my place and.." His hands ran down my sides. I slapped him,

"Tú, pequeño hijo de puta, pero mi pareja!" _(You little motherfucker I'm married!) _I screamed and he rubbed his cheek as I showed him my left hand. I was glad I spoke flueauent Spanish.

"What the fuck are you guys staring at?" I asked everyone that was staring at us. All heads turned back to what they where doing as I grabbed my vitamin water and headed to checkout. A 30 year old guy was at my checkout.

"So, what got you all upset?" He asked. Scanning my Doritos looking up at me. I sigh.

"A reason."

"An ignorant one, huh?" I sighed again, and paid. I took my bags.

"Whatever. Thank you." He nodded as I left. I felt like I was falling into depression. I couldn't do that though, when I came back, I bet they wouldn't want to be greeted by a depressed releetive that they havn't seen in who knows how long. As I walked back to my apartment just as I was about to walk through I saw Soul sitting on my doorstep. I instantly hid behind the hall wall,

_Think Maka, think_

I loop around to the other door for my apartment and go in there I sigh of relief. But, if I know Soul, he's going to wait there til someone come out of this apartment. I am so glad I kept those wigs and shit.

HAILIES POV

I was at Aunt Liz's while Daddy went to go do something. He never said what though. Aunt Liz was doing my nails. She liked to lecture me about beauty. I was like Mommy though I only wore makeup when I had to. I missed her, why did she leave?

"What's wrong?" A.L. that's what where gonna call Aunt Liz.

"Mommy left us. I'm trying to figure out why." She sighs. She puts the top coat on my nails.

"Sometimes, people do stuff for reasons. Sometime those reasons are good, sometimes not so good."

"Amen" She laughs at my statement.

MAKAS POV

I streighened the wig I had on, it made me look blonde like Liz and Patty. I had in brown contacts, and was wearing a dress. I felt so girly. I felt like I was gonna puke. Then, I did something I would only do one time in my life ever. I took off my wedding rings.

I walked out my door and was greeted by an albino.

"Maka? Is that you?" He asked getting up from off the door step.

"¿Cómo dice? ¿Quién es Maka? Por qué estás sentado en mi puerta?" _(I'm sorry? Who's Maka? Why are you sitting on my doorstep?)_

"Maka, seriously. We all miss you."

"No tengo ni idea de con quién estás hablando." _(I have no idea who you're talking about) _

He sighed and walked away. He looked really beat down. He had really high hopes I would be here.

Sorry Soul.

* * *

**D. O. N. E. This chapter took me a long time to write. So yeah. PEACE OUT BROSKIS!**


	7. STATIC BRINGS US CLOSER TOGETHER

It had been almost 11 months since I ran away. I have been living a lie. But, on ray of sunshine in my crap life is that Alice had been showing up less and less. I think she is almost gone.

I walked past my hallway mirror as I strigehtened my rings back onto my finger. Alice was my reflection again. I faced her. She was smirking at me.

"So, how did it feel to have to lie? Sweet little Maka lying? Why, I've never hear of such a thing." I look down at the floor. It did really suck.

"Shut the hell up. At least I don't murder people." She rose a brow at the statement.

"Oh really? Who told you that?" She asked.

"Your sister." I smirk. Since she's pretty much apart of me, I can feel what she feels. She feels cornered.

"What?"

"Your sister told me." I say. I can feel it. Just try a little harder Maka. Little harder.

"And she said you got executed. Not murdered. And Im the liar." I say. Looking utterly smug. She started to fade away but still there.

"You listen here you little cock sucking moterfucking bitch. I will be back and when I am. All of your family is gonna die. You hear?" She asks as I take the mirror off the wall. I throw it out my window.

"Hey Blair!"

"Nya?"

"Bury that for me will ya?" I shout. I was truly happy. She turned into human with a shovel.

"Nya Maka-chan!"

I run to pack up my things. I was finally able to go home. I ran out of the building into the winter air. Luckily the girl's birthday was in December so I didn't miss it. I would never. When I got up to the house. I was almost shocked it was the same house, it looked so gloomy. I sighed and walked into the house to see it was quiet. I snuck around to see Soul in the kitchen. I ran up behind him and hugged him and kissed him like I never have before. He kissed back. When he let go, he held my face in his hands. I looked into those whine red orbs I haven't seen in almost a year.

"Don't you dare ever do that again." He says in a serious tone. I giggle as he hefts me up into his arms. Our forheads and noses touching.

"Wouldn't dream of it." We stayed like that for awhile. Until a certain 9 year old walked into the kitchen. Soul put me down as she looked around. Not seeming to notice me yet.

"Dadd-" She was cut off when she saw me. I opened my arms out for her to jump into. She crying tears of joy when she saw me. She was in my arms.

My baby.

"Hey Miss. Hailie Jade. Why are you crying?" I ask. Her arms around my neck. Her head resting on my shoulders.

"I-I thought you w-w-wouldn't com-me back." She said through sobs.

"I promised I would eventually." I say as I put her down. I ruffle her hair.

"So, where's Miss. Allie?" Hailie pointed upstairs. I snuck up to her room and opened the door. I smiled. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. And grin spread across her face as wide as the Joker's.

"MOMMY!" She shrieked. She tackled me to the floor.

"Allie, stop suffocating your mom." I got up and hugged her. We went downstairs. Hailie in my lap and Allie on the ground and Soul next to me on the couch.

"So," I begin all heads turn to me.

"What has your dad been feeding you?" I ask. Raising a brow. Hailie opens her mouth first.

"Pizza" Allie speaks next.

"KFC"

"Chinese" Baisicly it was going in a pattern.

"Japanese"

"Mexican"

"Italian"

"BBQ" Then they both spoke at the same time.

"All delivery." I eye Soul who was scratching his head.

"Did you cook for them at all?" He just laughs nervously. Hailie opens her mouth.

"Nope." She says happily.

"Hailie!" Soul groans. I just eye him. Both girls yawned.

"Well, two certain someone's are tired aren't they?" They nodded. I hefted up Hailie and Soul picked up Allie. After they where down, Soul and I went down stairs and our pjs. We were watching South Park. It was the Biggie Smalls episode.

_"GODDAMMIT CARTMAN!" _Stan screamed. We both laughed.

Life was finally not shit. After awhile, I yawn.

"I'm gonna go to bed, you coming?" I ask as Cartman screamed about some shit. Soul nodded his head no. He kisses me as I walk past him to get upstairs

"Don't run away again." He says as I laugh.

"Love you too." I say. Going upstairs. As walked past Hailie's room I hear her laughing. I walk in. There was only one occupant of the room.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, my friend Caroline told the funniest joke!" She said. I raised a brow. Wait a minute!

"Huh? Ok I'll tell her." Hailie said to the 'something' standing next to her.

"Mommy, Caroline says good job." I smile. Was this really happening? I sat down on her bed. I took her hands in mine.

"Hailie, do you think ghosts are real?" I ask.

"Yeah, I see them all the time." My eyes widen at this.

"What?" She giggles.

"I would have told you. But, when they talk to me, usually there not all that interesting."

"You are just like me Hailie." Her eyebrows raise.

"How?"

"You can talk to these ghosts like Caroline, and any other ones. I can do that too, it's something you where born with. Like I was too." I say. She just looks up at me,

"Cool! Does Allie have it too?"

"No. Only certain people do." She yawns.

"Goodnight, my little medium." I say as she sleeps. I tell Soul all about it when he comes up for bed.

"Wow, tectnicclly i'm not suprised." We laugh and go to sleep.

* * *

ALLIE'S POV

I was at my sister's house. I needed her to do this. She brought out her spirit box, after our mom told what happened with ouija boards, we perfeered the spirit box.

"You ready sis?" Hailie asks me. Our parents passed a couple of months ago. They died of old age though. We wanted to try something. I nodded. She set it down on the floor and turned it on as we sat down.

"We are asking to speak with Maka and Soul Evans. If you are there, please speak to us." Hailie asked. It was two minutes- yes I counted, until we got something.

"Hailie Jad..?" Is the first thing that came through the static. The static cut off the 'e'

"Mom?" She asked, getting a little exsited.

"Hey." Another voice came in.

"Dad!" Hailie says.

"We miss you very much." I say.

"We miss you too." Mom says. I laugh.

"I'm glad you're using this instead of ..." The static cut off the rest. We knew what he was saying though. We laugh.

"Where not stupid dad." Hailie says.

"We know." Mom says. I feel something wrap around me. Embracing me. I look over at Hailie, she looked back at me.

"Hailie" Dad said. That must be that dad is embracing Hailie. So that means...

"Allie." Mom says.

"We love you. Our kids miss you too." I had a boy named Jake, Hailie had twins, Caroline, and Cody.

"We ..iss them too." It sounded like mom, but it was getting harder and harder to tell by the second.

"e have to o" (we have to go) Mom says to us.

"We love you, and miss you." They both say. Then the embraces dissapeared and the static was no longer filled with voices.

"We love you and miss you too." We both say.

I couldn't believe it. We actually got it too work.

* * *

**DONE! I wanna let you bros in on a little secret. The spirit box scene was supposed to be done by oujia but. Once again, I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE CUTER! Our time together is done, look out for my other stories! PEACE OUT BROSKIS!**


End file.
